El ruido del árbol al caer en el bosque
by Escriba
Summary: [Reporter Blues] La Segunda Guerra Mundial cae sobre Francia y Tony debe hacer frente a una noticia desoladora y a una responsabilidad necesaria. CAP. 2
1. La carta

**Nota:** "Reporter Blues" es propiedad de RAI y TMS (sobre una idea original y personajes creados por Marco y Gi Pagot) y yo uso su universo sin ánimo de lucro y con todo mi respeto.

Esta historia se me ocurrió hace tiempo. "Reporter Blues" es una serie que se centra en las aventuras de una periodista en los "alegres años 20". Pero luego vinieron los no tan alegres años 30. Y la Segunda Guerra Mundial. ¿Cómo afrontarían los personajes de la serie tal periodo? Por supuesto, el tono es bastante más oscuro y, espero, adulto.

Por ahora sólo llevo este primer capítulo y no prometo escribir el segundo en un tiempo cercano, pues mis esfuerzos se centran en terminar otras historias antes. Pero haré lo que pueda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Tony recibió la carta, no sintió nada.

Miró al soldado que se la entregaba, incapaz de comprender lo que hacía allí, en su vestíbulo, manchando el suelo con sus botas embarradas.

Él se mantuvo firme, su brazo extendido ofreciéndole el pliego, mientras dibujaba una expresión mitad comprensión, mitad reserva, como si esperase a que, ante su presencia, llorase, gritase o se pusiese histérica.

Pero Tony no supo qué hacer.

No entendía la razón por la que un soldado del ejército francés fuera a darle un mensaje. Ni siquiera escribía sobre el conflicto bélico. Podía escribir sobre las consecuencias de la guerra en las personas de la calle, sobre sus impresiones, sobre los problemas sociales que acarreaba; pero no sobre la lucha. Desde que Francia e Inglaterra declarasen la guerra a Alemania, Tony se había mantenido lejos de las noticias del frente.

Su cerebro bloqueó la razón de ello.

El soldado seguía en el sitio, pasando el peso de un pie a otro, esperando. Tony consideró el preguntarle, pero luego desechó la idea. El hombre presumía su conocimiento. Así que cogió la carta, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa.

— Gracias.

Él parpadeó, estupefacto.

— La acompaño en el sentimiento, señora Pichet – acertó a decir.

Luego se marchó. No sin antes obsequiarla con cierta reprobación en la mirada.

Tony le escuchó bajar las escaleras, su eco retumbando en todo el portal. Al cerrar la puerta, cayó en la cuenta de que la había llamado "señora Pichet". Nadie la llamaba así. Nadie que la conociera, al menos. No había cambiado su apellido al casarse. ¿Por qué aquel soldado había utilizado el apellido de Alain?

_Alain_.

Tan pronto como surgió el nombre, Tony lo relegó a la parte más profunda de su consciencia. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no formaba parte de su vida, ¿verdad? _¿Verdad?_

Sintió una sensación muy desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Continuaba en el recibidor, así que decidió sentarse en la mesa del salón y leer la dichosa carta.

Pero durante varios minutos no lo hizo.

Se quedó mirando el sello oficial del ejército, frotándolo con el pulgar.

¿Por qué iba el ejército a enviarle nada?

Dudaba de que pidieran sus servicios como periodista. Sus relaciones con el estamento militar eran correctas, pero no pasaban de ahí. A pesar de su pericia como reportera, le darían trabajo a cualquier plumilla del tres al cuarto antes que a ella, sólo por ser hombre.

"_Tal vez me quieran reclutar"_ bromeó para sí. Pero la broma duró poco. Las defensas aliadas se desplomaban en Bélgica y nada parecía poder detener a los alemanes. El ejército necesitaría hombres. ¿Cualquiera que fuese su edad? Tony pensó en Vincent. Pero no, no podía ser. Su hijo apenas había cumplido los doce. Además, ¿para qué iban a contactar con ella? Hubieran mandado el mensaje donde vivía él, a casa de su padre. Pero su padre se hallaba en…

El cerebro de Tony volvió a bloquear esta nueva idea.

Se encontraba mal, física y anímicamente enferma. Debería leerla carta y salir de dudas. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, decidida; una de esas personas que prefieren arrancarse el esparadrapo de un tirón, en vez de dejarlo por miedo al dolor. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto leer ese mensaje?

"_Lo abro y…_ _¿Y qué? ¿Morir de dolor?"_

¿Por qué había pensado eso?

Apoyó el mentón en la mano y suspiró, esperando que su postura reflexiva le diese la respuesta. Recorrió el salón con su vista. Aunque hubiera sido mejor llamarlo salón-comedor-cocina, pues era una amalgama de todo: la mesa para comer, el cómodo (para sentarse, no para dormir) sofá, la minúscula cocina y la estufa de leña. La señora Léontine (su casera), había hecho lo que había podido para darle un aire elegante, aunque los muebles no eran de primera calidad. La única dependencia separada era, pues, el dormitorio. A Tony no le importaba, pues no requería mucho más espacio; como máximo había remodelado un poco la habitación principal para poder convertirla en despacho. La señora Léontine puso el grito en el cielo cuando vio la máquina de escribir en aquel horror de mesa, en una esquina del salón, pero no pudo convencer a la reportera. Eso sí, le obligó a poner algunas fotografías familiares, recordatorios de su otra vida, algo olvidada a veces: la personal. Justo al lado de la máquina de escribir se exponía la fotografía de Vincent, todo serio a sus ocho años, en la primera comunión. Vincent odiaba esa imagen, y Tony también, pero la señora Léontine, a su manera, era tan cabezota como ella. La fotografía de la pequeña Charlotte se erguía al otro lado.

No había ninguna imagen de Alain.

El único recordatorio de su existencia eran unos sobres con su remite, amontonados encima de la mesa. No los había abierto.

Como la carta entre las manos.

Cada vez que la miraba experimentaba deseos de romperla. Le irritaba su simple existencia. En realidad, era algo más que eso: la irritación escondía otro sentimiento, profundamente enraizado en su interior.

Era miedo. De hecho, era _terror_.

Se sentía como la primera vez que pisó París. No, de hecho, la sensación resultaba peor; al menos, conocía su propia valía al llegar a la ciudad. Pero allí, sentada en el salón, sin más asidero que su propio temperamento, Tony notaba un ominoso abismo abriéndose ante ella. Y no veía nada más allá.

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña niña en su interior, azote de machistas y prejuiciosos, decidió rasgar el sobre y terminar con la incertidumbre.

Tras las primeras palabras, sólo hubo un albo resplandor.

Más tarde (Tony advirtió sorprendida aquello, al notar una tonalidad diferente en la luz filtrándose por la ventana), escuchó unos pasos arrastrados acercándose al salón. Tony supo enseguida que se trataba de la señora Léontine, por su caminar renqueante. A la anciana le costaba cada vez más caminar, y mucho más subir las escaleras, pero lo había hecho para verla.

La reportera se mantuvo de pie frente a la ventana (cosa que aumentó su asombro, pues no recordaba haberse levantado) y no se giró para saludar a su casera.

— He traído un poco de té – habló la señora Léontine, con una voz que parecía zozobrar entre la duda y una triste persuasión.

Tony la oía con eco, como si se hallara dentro de una cueva.

— He pensado que te sentaría bien.

Tony siguió sin responder. Nubes deshilachadas surcaban el cielo de París.

— ¿Quieres unas pastas con el té? –Silencio, silencio, bendito silencio-. Tony, por favor respóndeme. Llevas mucho rato sola… desde que el soldado…

Las golondrinas volaban excitadas, preparando los nidos.

— ¿Qué quería ese soldado, mi niña?

Tony seguía observando las aves, intentando hallar algo fascinante en su vuelo que la alejase de las palabras de la anciana. Pero la señora Léontine no parecía dispuesta a claudicar y caminó hacia la reportera hasta ponerse a su altura.

— ¿Te ha entregado esa carta?

Ella se giró, despertando ante la mención. Se miró la mano: aferraba un papel con desesperación. Intentó hablar. No le salió ni un triste balbuceo. Ni el más leve suspiro. No era capaz de articular palabra.

No era capaz de reaccionar.

La señora Léontine trató de coger la carta. Al no conseguirlo, elevó el brazo de Tony para, al menos, leerla. Mientras lo hacía, la mano que inmovilizaba su muñeca clavó sus uñas, la que sujetaba las gafas de cerca tembló. La anciana miró a Tony; no paraba de suspirar y lagrimear.

— Oh, Tony… Oh, querida niña, ¡cuánto lo siento!

La reportera se encogió de hombros. No era, especuló, la manera de actuar, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No se le ocurría nada. Estaba vacía.

La señora Léontine la estrujó entre sus brazos, aún cuando era más baja y menos fuerte que Tony. No paraba de llorar y compadecerse de ella.

Tony era incapaz de responderle. Sólo podía dejarse abrazar, mientras miraba la carta una vez más, para asegurarse de su contenido.

Tras leerla de nuevo, siguió sin sentir nada.

_Estimada señora Pichet:_

_Lamento mucho tener que escribirle para informarle sobre la muerte de su marido, el Cabo 1º Alain Pichet. Ocurrió hace dos días, en las cercanías de Sedán. Nos disponíamos a avanzar cuando escuchamos los aviones alemanes sobrevolar la zona. Varios de nuestros soldados se hallaban en campo abierto y fueron avistados por el enemigo. Su marido, como valiente hombre que era, corrió en su ayuda y murió al ser alcanzado por una de las bombas lanzadas desde el aire. Murió al instante. Su muerte ha sido lamentada por toda la compañía, pues su marido era estimado por todos nosotros._

_Que Dios la bendiga y el conocimiento de que murió como un héroe por su patria la ayude a soportar estos tristes momentos._

_Respetuosamente,_

_Capitán Henri Magritte. _


	2. Huida hacia adelante

**Nota:** Los personajes conocidos no son míos, pero los uso sin ánimo de lucro, no me denuncien por favor. En cuanto al apellido de Alain, en la serie original sonaba algo como "Piqué", pero al revisar mi diccionario de francés vi que "Pichet" significa "pichel", y dado que la familia de Alain en la serie es vinicultora, me pareció adecuado. También he tenido que inventarme la localización del hogar de sus padres; creo recordar que se mencionaba algo como que estaban hacia el norte. Colocar la propiedad donde la he ubicado me daba más juego. Ya lo siento, si me he equivocado.

---------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El Ministerio de Defensa nacional y de la Guerra se parecía más a esto último que a lo primero.

Secretarios, oficiales, administrativos, bedeles… todos los funcionarios desde los altos consejeros hasta el chico del reparto, corrían de un lado a otro, sin un mapa claro de cómo conseguir los objetivos fijados por el mandamás de turno.

Tony trató de hacerse escuchar entre la anarquía. Pero ni siquiera la veían. Apenas si soportaban su presencia, como si de un horroroso jarrón chino regalado se tratase.

Y no fue por no intentarlo.

Usó todo su arsenal: desde la alusión de su oficio hasta el ruego, pasando por la exigencia indignada, el lloro lastimero e incluso la sonrisa seductora. Todo resultó inútil. Tal vez porque no lograba transmitir emociones reales. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado ida, para resultar convincente. Era como la sensación de un brazo amputado: se sabe que ya no está ahí, pero puede doler lo mismo.

En un momento dado, se encontró en un pasillo, en medio de ninguna parte. Y se preguntó qué hacía en aquel lugar. Como si tener información sobre Alain fuera a ayudarle en algo. Pero se veía incapacitada para hacer cualquier otra cosa, acostumbrada a resolver cualquier duda a través del trabajo. El problema era que no se trataba de un misterio sin resolver, como un robo o un secuestro; Tony conocía el qué, el quién, el cuándo, el cómo, el dónde y el por qué. Si aquel "por qué" podía considerarse una respuesta. Todo lo que debía conocerse ya había salido a la luz, no quedaban dudas claras que solventar. ¿Por qué no se iba a casa, se echaba en la cama y lloraba de una vez?

Pero algo en su interior no le permitía tirar la toalla. Como si aún quedara esperanza. O razones para no llorar.

Por eso, cuando vio a un oficinista avanzar hacia ella, reunió todas sus fuerzas y, agarrándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta, lo estampó contra la pared.

— Mi marido murió en Sedán hace más de dos días, quiero que _alguien_ me diga dónde está su cadáver – dijo, esforzándose para no gritar.

El pobre hombre la miró aterrorizado.

— No-nosotros no sabemos—

— Mi marido ha muerto en una guerra –cortó ella, ejerciendo presión sobre el pecho del oficinista-, éste es el Ministerio de la Guerra. Si quiero información tengo que acudir aquí, ¿verdad?

— Pe-pero nosotros no-no podemos—

— Un nombre. Dame un nombre o te juro que te unirás a la lista de bajas.

El oficinista trató de hacer memoria mientras goterones de sudor bajaban por su frente.

— ¿El Teniente Coronel Dernier? – probó a decir.

— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a ese Teniente Coronel? – preguntó Tony utilizando una voz dulce que hacía dudar sobre su estabilidad mental.

— Piso de arriba, tercer pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda.

— Muchas gracias – dijo ella, soltando sus solapas y alisándolas con ambas manos.

El oficinista asintió y decidió huir corriendo.

Tony siguió las indicaciones hasta dar con el lugar. La puerta estaba entornada. Por el resquicio podía escuchar a alguien hablar, más bien exigir.

— ¡Me da igual de cuántos hombres disponga, o me busca la información o le monto un consejo de guerra!

A Tony le pareció tranquilizador encontrar a alguien que parecía saber lo que hacía. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, pensando en, al menos, aparentar educación.

El hombre, aún con el auricular pegado a la oreja, hizo un gesto con la mano, permitiéndole la entrada. Ella se deslizó dentro.

— Oiga, no tengo tiempo para discutir esto. Y si usted estuviera tan ocupado como dice, tampoco.

El Teniente Coronel le echó una mirada asombrada. Se trataba de un hombre alto, compuesto, de aire elegante y aspecto sin duda atractivo, que lucía un bien cuidado bigote castaño y poseía unos ojos claros de brillo despierto. Algo en la curva de la mandíbula y la forma de fruncir los labios le resultaba vagamente familiar. Además, no le sacaba muchos años. Tony se sentía vieja cuando veía a alguien poco mayor que ella ostentar un puesto de responsabilidad.

— Todo eso no son más que excusas. Esto es una guerra, teniente, y nuestro país no puede permitirse el lujo de estar en manos de incompetentes. Si no he recibido esa información en menos de una hora, le haré _personalmente_ responsable, ¿me ha entendido? No, no, se acabó la discusión. ¡Que tenga un buen día!

El ímpetu al colgar el teléfono provocó la caída de varios papeles al suelo. El Teniente Coronel dirigió entonces toda su atención hacia la mujer. Por su ceño arrugado y la tensión en su mandíbula no parecía muy contento de verla.

— ¿Y quién es usted, si puede saberse?

— Tony Dubois, trabajo para "La Voix de Paris". – Ella le ofreció la mano, pero él no hizo ademán de aceptarla.

— ¿Una reportera? Disculpe, pero no tengo tiempo para esto…

— No vengo en calidad de periodista.

El Teniente Coronel enarcó las cejas, esperando a que prosiguiera.

— He recibido una carta… Un soldado vino a darme un mensaje donde… -Suspiró y volvió a aspirar aire, en un intento de recuperar la compostura-. He sido informada de que mi marido murió en Sedán.

El Teniente Coronel arqueó aún más las cejas.

— Perdone, pero… ¿y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

— Quisiera saber qué debo hacer para… para reclamar su cadáver. – La última palabra salió estrangulada.

— Ehhh… Señora Dubois… -El hombre se quedó un momento callado, como si sopesara el nombre-. ¿Tony Dubois, ha dicho?

— Sí, tal vez haya visto mi nombre, en los periódicos.

El Teniente Coronel esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, pero jocosa.

— No, la conozco de otras fuentes. _Familiares_, en este caso.

Tony no comprendió al principio, luego hizo memoria.

— Teniente Coronel _Dernier_… ¿Algo que ver con Jean Dernier?

— Es mi hermano. –El hombre la señaló con el dedo para remarcar sus palabras-. Siempre que nos vemos me lee sus artículos y me cuenta la historia de cómo una vez creyó que había secuestrado a su hijo. Resulta un poco cansino.

— ¿Qué tal está el pequeño Marc?

— Ya no es tan pequeño. Y está bien, gracias.

Tony asintió en silencio y el Teniente Coronel también se calló. Ambos eran conscientes del origen de la conversación.

— En cuanto a mi marido… - suplió en palabras ella.

— Mire, no sé por qué cree que la puedo ayudar.

— Me dieron su nombre.

— Yo… yo no tengo todos los datos…

— Entonces dígame quién los tiene.

Él hombre se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto nervioso.

— En teoría, yo.

— Pues no entiendo el problema.

— ¡El problema es que no tenemos comunicaciones del frente! Están cortadas.

— ¿No hay forma de contactar con alguien? Tal vez el soldado que me entregó la carta.

Él frunció el ceño, como si le sorprendiera el detalle, pero se recuperó pronto.

— Si no me dice su nombre…

Tony meneó la cabeza para negar, abatida. El Teniente Coronel la miró con un punto de lástima en sus ojos claros.

— ¿Cómo se llama su marido? – preguntó, removiendo sus papeles

— Alain. Alain Pichet.

El hombre se saltó una página abruptamente.

— No cambié mi apellido al casarme – informó ella, sintiéndose rara y estúpida, como cada vez que lo explicaba.

Él asintió, un poco azorado.

— Sí, bien… Hay una lista de bajas. Su marido aparece en ella. Sí.

— ¿No dice nada más?

— No sé qué más quiere que diga – contestó él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla desconcertado.

Tony no respondió, porque no conocía la respuesta.

— ¿Y su… y su cadáver? ¿Dónde está?

— No lo pone – contestó él, como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Y cómo voy a poder recuperarlo?

El Teniente Coronel se mantuvo un momento en silencio, mojando los labios, una arruga de preocupación surcando su entrecejo.

— Señora Pi- Dubois, lamento mucho decirle esto, pero los restos de su marido ya habrán sido enterrados en un lugar cercano a su muerte. Creo poder asegurar que, al menos, habrá tenido una tumba. –Hizo caso omiso a la mirada horrorizada de Tony-. Esto… Esto es una guerra y teniendo en cuenta cómo se va desarrollando, no puede esperar nada más.

Tony le echó un rápido vistazo al mapa colgado de la pared; varias banderitas rojas clavadas parecían haber abierto una brecha entre la línea de banderitas tricolores.

— ¿Tan mal están las cosas? ¿Acaso los alemanes están imponiéndose a nuestras defensas?

El Teniente Coronel esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Buscando una jugosa entrevista, señora Dubois?

— No, de verdad. Estoy preocupada. Tengo familia en el nordeste.

El Teniente Coronel adquirió una expresión preocupada, acercándose al mapa.

— ¿En serio? ¿En qué parte?

— Mis hijos viven en una hacienda, cerca de Reims.

Él miró las banderitas. Luego volvió a sus papeles. Con ellos en la mano, retornó al plano. Se dio cuenta de un detalle y cambió una de las banderitas rojas de lugar, haciéndola penetrar en tierra francesa.

— Evácuelos –le dijo, sin disimular la premura de su tono-.Evácuelos, ya.


End file.
